Dear Diary
by gena.nguyen.35
Summary: leafs diary burningleafshipping
1. Chapter 1

_Why was i even born?_

* * *

8 years old, Name: L_eaf,_ my bffs are_ may and misty_

_Crush: Red...Don't worry, he'll show up next Chapter _

* * *

**_Dear Dairy,_**

UGH! I usually go home from school with my bffs, {in the hall ways} BUT today, I'm starting to feel left out ...they went before I did!

They usually wait for me but now they don't...I think they are mad 'cause at lunch {outside} I played with my cousin.

While they walked out, I thought they just forgot I walked home with them I didn't suspect a THING.

Then when I caught up, they both said: "We wasn't talking behind your back! heh heh" 'we're talking about uhh...Marwa!"

Then I began to walk slower meanwhile they ran away from me!

I felt like i was going to cry!

They used to cheer me up and now they are bringing me down!

_**Dear Dairy,**_

I came down stairs to play with my younger cousin, and it was all happy...until he claimed that he was older then me! I asked his mom what year he was born, and she said 2006! I was older by 1 year I told him, but he said he missed one birthday and then he celebrate the next day

**THAT!-DOESN'T!-MAKE!-SENSE!**

Dang! I noticed when ever I come back to a old game I played 2 years ago, my life got sadder, weird!


	2. Chapter 2

**Are my frieds starting to turn on me?**

* * *

**Dear Dairy,**

There's this girl THAT I HATE! Why? This might sound crazy and dumb, but if you were I my life, you would understand. She stole my old friend.

She's so mean! **I EVEN CALL HER...A FREIND STEALING GIRLY GIRL DUMBY QUEEN OF POO DEVIL BRAINYACK GOOTCH GEETCH.**

As beside to me, I'm a tomboy, dork, wrestler, easily pissed off weirdo soccer loving dork... and I'm proud of it!

Do you beileive what she did? She got on a ride I know, happy SO FAR I asked politely, "Can i please go on?" with my friends I know we worked it out we

talked, we hugged back to the story, they ignored me UGH! I got mad got pissed off! After alot of begging, they let me get on the ride I screamed in her ear, "Let me get on."

Then I looked over beside my other bff {The one who got stolen but still friends} and my other old bff.

I raged aside I was so mad, I was thinking of killing her! I yelled at her so much times, she told on me, then my other Bffs came over and said:

"Don't worry we will defend you." I was so happy, It didn't end but it was a easy to let go. We hugged, We jumped for joy. {My friends & bffs}

**Dear Dairy,**

We had sticky notes to write down what words we don't know everyone but me didin't have one because I know all of them.

During class I was really suspicious when I came back. When I came back, I asked "Did you talk about me?" she answered."A long time ago."

**{One sign they are turning on me}**

**Sack time out side**

They did not play with me **{Two signs they are turning on me} **I was playing on the spider web then suddenly, I saw them running around with another person.

**{Three signs they are turnig on me}**

They were running around the spider web I yelled "Can I play with you!?"

They ignored me

**Bell rang**

I hanged out with my crush for a few mins.

Everything was all good so Leaf out!


	3. Chapter 3

**WHY DID HE DIE!**

* * *

**Dear Dairy,**

**AFTER I CAME HOME**

...suddenly when I came home to change. I changed. I knew nothing was behind me OR DID I?

I got some food to eat meanwhile, my brother Ash, {older} was changing and then he screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE'S DEAD"

I thought he was kidding! he came running out screaming "I MEAN, IT HE'S DEAD!"

and he was holding...OUR TEDDY! O.M.G! Oh I know what your thinking 'Wow what a babby if you are this is to you: when your

young and you loose something your really sad for the rest of your life. Any way I love him! Time for school stories.

* * *

**SCHOOL**

* * *

School was ok...I guess no hints my bff is starting to ditch me. On the decent side: I had a awesome, awesome, awesome, cool, awesome sub!

She let us go outside, no math Wooo! When I came out side my two of my friends where there...one other girl was there, i couldn't see her..

OMG I forgot? was there! My friends approtched them, i had no chance but follow. my other friend said: "? wants to be friend... with you!"

I was shocked but we worked it out.

Good thing is i think red my crush is starting to like me.


	4. Chapter 4

**i fell so sorry!**

* * *

Ugh! At resess or lunch I dont know I was a wrecking ball! This is what i mean!: At resess or lunch i got these mini size milk holders and made sand castles

with them with my bffs by the way, then my friend said" ? is having war with danel" at first i thought she was coco\cray cray until..

? came by and sad " im having war with danel" im like really comfused then she explaned: " war as in ya know trying to beat him up?"

i giggled then ? sad " you think i cant beat him up right ?"

i said: "of course all you do is run away your WEAK!" she stood there and walked away later i saw her not kicking no punching she's running for her

life! i was really comfused then contunued building castles then she marched over and said to my friend :" come here this instent!"

my friend walked over then me and my bffs started to follow so i did too then ? said:" danel is winning the war"

i said: "head lock him!" while he was there i thought it was a bad idea. he said you ladies in war we sad: "no" while i said: i don't care because i wont move"

he said: "what ever" LATER STILL IN RESESS\LUNCH I.D.K ... he pushed my bff! i was so mad i pushed him back and said: "back off!" he tackled me

i pushed him he got on the ground i body slamed him and then his head was face to the ground so i grabed it and rubbed his head all around i fell so bad for him im so sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so mad at may! she promesed a play date but she said " remember when I told you I went to a trip.. well.. I had to share my suit case with my sister "

I got comfused and I said "Ummm... where are you going with this? " she awnserd "Well after school I have to buy one "

At first i was ok until misty told me " she might be lieing " _later..._ in centers i was playing jlingua boom with out the timer. I was playing with red misty and

first it was friendly 'till everyone noticed we where playing and crowed us i told them to leave so much times! finaly it was over ! i swong my

arm and touched red i was like {in my mind } 'hes so cu WAIT!' then i acted i diddint say that and i started running around saying i got red on me and

rubbing my hands on random pepole.


End file.
